true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
Season 2 refers, collectively, to the 12 episodes that comprise the second season of the HBO original series True Blood. Debuting on Sunday, June 14, 2009 to a modest 3.7 million viewers, the season makes its appearance starting with the series' 13th episode overall, . The series continued to acquire followers, as episodes aired on subsequent Sundays, airing over a duration of a 92 day period. The series' second season came to an end on Sunday, September 13, 2009, airing to a viewership of 5.11 million viewers, with the episode . Ending in the anachronistic Hollywood stereotype of leaving the viewer in utter suspense, the chronicles of Sookie continue in the series' third season. Loosely based on Living Dead in Dallas, the second book in the The Southern Vampire Mysteries collection, a series of books written by award winning American author Charlaine Harris, the series chronicle the story of Sookie Stackhouse, a young telepathic waitress living in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. As in the True Blood Season 2 written counterpart, Living Dead in Dallas, Sookie is led through a world possessing an ever increasingly large amount of supernatural occurrences that have been happening since vampires have "come out of the coffin", mainstreaming with their human counterparts, due to the advent of Tru Blood, a synthesized version of human blood, that vampires can easily purchase, thus assuring the public that vampires are now safe to be around, and that they are no longer a threat to the human race. The series' second season received an American DVD release on May 25, 2010. Season Overview The plot of the second season is loosely based on the second book in the Southern Vampire Mysteries, called Living Dead in Dallas. Having been made aware of her telepathic gift during Season 1, Sookie Stackhouse is assigned a job by vampire Eric Northman to travel to Dallas in search of a 2,000 year old vampire called Godric, who it transpires is Eric's maker. Meanwhile, her brother Jason has joined the Fellowship of the Sun church, a religious cult devoted to spreading the word of the evils of the vampire world. And in Bon Temps, Maryann Forrester, a character that debuted in Season 1, is discovered to be a powerful supernatural creature that is slowly gaining control over the town in an attempt to bring forth the god Dionysus. Episodes Cast |-| Starring= Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton * Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur * Mehcad Brooks as Eggs Talley * Anna Camp as Sarah Newlin * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Michelle Forbes as Maryann Forrester * Mariana Klaveno as Lorena Krasiki * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur * Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur * William Sanderson as Bud Dearborne * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby |-| Recurring= Recurring * Patricia Bethune as Jane Bodehouse * John Billingsley as Mike Spencer * Ashley Jones as Daphne Landry * Adam Leadbeater as Karl * Wes Brown as Luke McDonald * Dale Raoul as Maxine Fortenberry * Valerie Cruz as Isabel Beaumont * Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pamela Swynford De Beaufort * Greg Collins as Gabe * Chris Coy as Barry Horowitz * Allan Hyde as Godric * Tara Buck as Ginger * Christopher Gartin as Hugo * Aisha Hinds as Miss Jeanette * Ed Quinn as Stan Baker * Tanya Wright as Deputy Kenya Jones * Patrick Gallagher as Chow * Alec Gray as Coby Fowler * Lindsey Haun as Hadley Hale * Alexandra Parker as Rosie * Jessica Tuck as Nan Flanagan * Laurel Weber as Lisa Fowler |-| Co-starring= Co-starring * |-| Guest starring= Guest starring * |-| Special guest starring= Special guest starring |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Differences between the Book and the Television series * Gallery |-| Images= Images |-| Video= Video |-| Propaganda= Propaganda Season2.jpg |-| Promotional= Promotional References See also * True Blood - Season 2 DVD Category:Season 2